


The Alone Time That Wasn’t Meant To Be (Assuming Blake and Gwen stay together forever)

by Greenfrogger



Series: the Cutie Apollo Collection [1]
Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Cute, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenfrogger/pseuds/Greenfrogger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a fluffy story involving Gwen, Blake, and a temperamental (close enough to say he's) 2 year old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alone Time That Wasn’t Meant To Be (Assuming Blake and Gwen stay together forever)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everyone in our Shefani world](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Everyone+in+our+Shefani+world).



> Apologize for any spelling, grammar errors. I'm sure there's some but it's 3:00 in the morning right now and I think my 2 year old finally fell asleep. I'm going to bed!

Apollo Rossdale, almost 2 years old, will never remember a time that his parents were happily married.

There will be a time in the future that his biological father stops seeing him since he’s more enthralled with his step-father that’s been more of a guiding force than his own dad. But that’s in the far future…..

“Gwen, I don’t fucking care how you do it; just come and get him by tonight,” Gavin screamed in her ear through her cell phone as she attended the Cardnials/Packers game with Blake.

“Okay. I’ll get him later tonight,” and hung up the phone.

Blake looked at her with concern.

“Gavin said that Apollo has done nothing but screamed for me and actually you - which really pissed him off and he’s running a temperature. He doesn’t want to take him skiing and wants me to get him by tonight.”

“We’re going back to LA anyways; so we’ll stop by his place before we go home. No problem. He would be miserable on the trip - especially if he’s sick.”

Gwen was surprised by his reaction; thinking that he would be upset about loosing out on precious alone, without kids, time but he loved that little boy. Not that he didn’t enjoy Zuma and Kingston; it was just he felt a bond between him and Apollo.

The game was over around 5:30 Arizona time; 4:30 L.A. time. It was 6:30 when she arrived at Gavin’s door to get her baby while Blake waited in the car. She waited outside with Apollo as Gavin grabbed his bag and unlocked his car so she could grab his car seat and then promptly shut the door on the two of them. Gavin and his relationship with Apollo has been strained. He had blamed her for the late in life baby. As soon as the front door shut in their face, Blake got out of the Suburban, grabbed the bags from the porch and put them in the SUV. He then proceeded to get the car seat out of Gavin’s car and install in his.

Gwen sits in the back next to her little boy. Blake stops at the closest drug store so she can get him some fever reducing medication and pacifiers. Gavin hates that he needs pacifiers in order to self soothe himself and never gives them to him unless he can’t stand the screams.

“Would you mind stopping one more place?”

“No, where?”

“You know where the local urgent care place I’ve taken Apollo to a couple of weeks ago?”

“Yeah? What’s wrong?”

“I think that ear infection is back. He falls asleep with his head up but as soon as his head goes to either side he wakes up in tears.”

Blake goes in with her; carrying Apollo in keeping his head up right; letting the little boy sleep.

With no one being there, they are taken quickly into an examination room; Apollo crying the entire time when the doctor tries to look in his ears as gently as possible. She finally wins the battle and concurs with Gwen that his ears are infected and asks why did she wait so long? Gwen explains that his dad had him and apparently didn’t understand the signs.

“I will make a note in his file so that if there’s an issue later there’s documentation that his father did not provide him the care that he needed. This infection has been growing for at least 2 to 3 days - so since Christmas. I’m glad you brought him in. You may want to talk to his doctor about getting tubes put in if he keeps getting ear infections. I sent the prescription to the pharmacy down the hall and they should have it ready in a few minutes.”

Gwen says thanks, Blake gets Apollo and they wait for the medication to be ready.

They grab dinner on the way home. Once home, Blake carries Apollo in, telling her to grab dinner and start eating. He’ll give the ear drops to Apollo; get him settled; and join her as soon as he’s asleep. Gwen practically finishes her dinner and realizes that Blake never came down. She quietly goes up the stairs and looks in Apollo’s room - no on is in there. She then looks in the master room and there they are - Apollo in his camouflage one piece footie pajamas (a gift from Blake) sleeping relaxing against Blake who had changed into sweatpants from jeans and now only in his white undershirt sleeping as well. Blake had put the television on, to pacify Apollo - Nick, Jr was playing an episode of Paw Patrol that Gwen had seen at least seven times already. 

Gwen tuck 2 of her favorite boys in bed; quietly took a picture of them; resisting the urge to share it with the world but instead keeping it for herself.

What Gwen couldn’t understand was why there were tear tracks down Blake’s face. What she didn’t know was that Apollo had called Blake “Da-da.” He had tried to correct the child and said, “No, Blake.” But Apollo was firm and said “Da-da”

He would tell Gwen the next morning what happened and it begins her thoughts of trying to gain sole custody of Apollo. Apollo had never spent time with Gavin alone prior to the divorce so why would Gavin want him now? Probably didn't even know how to change a diaper anyways.

It would take a few years but Gavin would eventually agree that his Apollo didn’t want to see him that he wouldn’t force him. What Apollo would want more than anything would be to drop the Rossdale last name for his step father but that’s for another time.


End file.
